


Remembering those we have lost

by space_cadet5



Category: Barney & Friends, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_cadet5/pseuds/space_cadet5
Summary: Shrek remembers past love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9Seal_Indeed9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/gifts).



Shrek sighed and looked at the photographs in his hands. It had been so long since he had spent time with his freinds, raising a family takes a lot out of an ogre.   
Don't get this wrong, shrek loved his wife and his kids, but he had never been able to be honest with her.   
"Oh, Barney," he sighed in his slight scottish accent, "if only you hadn't made it a habit to kidnap children..." He wiped his big, slimy tears off of his soft face as he started to sob, "you always were one to take risks!"   
Shrek slowly wound down and he put the photographs in his pocket, where he knew they would be safe. He heard a female voice calling as he was pulled back into reality.  
"Coming, Fiona!" He called, getting up from the bed. He started to hum a familliar tune.   
"Hey now, you're an all-star."


End file.
